The United States Army and other military services are moving towards a Situational Awareness (SA) system and other electronic devices to enhance soldiers' warfighting capability and survivability. These soldier electronic devices include the use of advanced user displays and geolocation devices to provide real-time troop location and communication to dismounted soldiers and their leaders. An example soldier system includes, among other things, tactical/armored vest with packets for storing electronic devices, a suite of SA electronics, computers, radios, displays, and other soldier wearable/portable tactical electronic devices.
The Army and other military services have been upgrading the current soldier system to include the use of more advanced electronics than have previously been deployed with soldiers. Wearable electronics typically need wearable power sources. Currently, the U.S. Army is working towards powering most of its wearable electronics with AA batteries and/or LI-145 batteries. LI-145 batteries are 15V lithium-ion rechargeable batteries that store about 145 Watt-hours (Wh) of energy and occupy a form factor of about 8.25 inches by about 3 inches with about a 1.7 inch thickness. During a 72-hour mission, a dismounted soldier may be expected to wear six LI-145 batteries at 2.2 pounds each in addition to AA batteries, electronics, and other equipment.
There is a need for alternative power sources that can be used by soldiers in the field and by others in mobile situations. There is also a need for portable power sources that are compact in size and lighter in weight than traditional batteries.